Evangelie van Thomas
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Het evangelie van Thomas is een van de apocriefe evangeliën. In de proloog wordt gesteld dat het door Judas Thomas geschreven zou zijn. We mogen aannemen dat daarmee de apostel Thomas bedoeld wordt. Het Thomas-evangelie werd in 1945 door twee boeren bij Nag Hammadi gevonden in een kruik, tezamen met een aantal andere koptische geschriften, de meeste met een gnostische inslag. Het bestaat uit een 114-tal losse uitspraken van Jezus, zogeheten logia - enkelvoud: logion - en heeft dus niet de vorm van een evangelie uit het verhalende genre. Het teruggevonden manuscript zelf is gedateerd op de 4e eeuw en is waarschijnlijk een vertaling van een Griekse tekst. Een aantal tekstfragmenten werd al eerder, rond 1900, in Egypte bij Oxyrrhynchus gevonden en dateert uit de 3e eeuw. Datering, Thomas en Q De datering van Thomas blijft de gelederen van de onderzoekers verdelen. Je ziet aan de ene kant van de dateringdiscussie dat men beweert dat Thomas overgeschreven zou zijn uit de Nieuwtestamentische evangeliën, een soort samenvatting in slagzinnen daarvan. Dat standpunt werd kort nadat Thomas was gepubliceerd vooral aangehangen in kerkelijke kringen. Die overtuiging verliest in toenemende mate aanhang. Aan de andere kant van deze discussie wordt beweerd dat Thomas een onafhankelijke traditie is, los van de Nieuwtestamentische evangeliën. De auteurs van de “Synopse des quatre Évangiles” van de “École Biblique de Jérusalem”, het meest gezaghebbende instituut voor bijbelstudie binnen de katholieke Kerk, beschouwen dit evangelie als voorafgaand aan de canonische evangeliën. Koester, Helmut, La tradition Apostolique et les Origines de Gnosticisme, Revue de Theologie et de Philosophie 119 (1987) Helmut Koester van de Harvard University situeert de oorsprong ervan rond het jaar 50. Koester, Helmut, Ancient Christian Gospels, Their Origin and Development, Trinity Press International 1992., S.L. Davis en C.W. Hedrick. In die vroege datering wordt hij door een aantal collega’s gevolgd o.m. door Ron Cameron, S.L. Davis en C.W. Hedrick. Cameron, Ron (editor), The Other Gospels: Non-Canonical Gospel TextsWestminster Press, Philadelphia, 1982. Een niet onbelangrijke indicatie is de vaststelling dat de woorden van Paulus in zijn eerste brief aan de Korintiërs (1 Korintiërs 2:9) nagenoeg letterlijk overeenkomen met logion 17 uit dit evangelie. King, Karen L., What is gnosticism? Belknap Press of Harvard University, London, England, 148-190. Het Evangelie van Thomas zou als vroege tekst een verzameling uitspraken van Jezus vormen, vergelijkbaar met Q (Q evangelie). Wat is Q? Men meent dat voorafgaand aan de nieuwtestamentische evangeliën, er een verzameling losse uitspraken moet hebben gecirculeerd onder de Jezus-volgelingen. Die veronderstelde verzameling uitspraken van Jezus noemt men Q, van het Duitse woord Quelle ( = bron). Matteüs en Lucas baseren hun evangelie mede op Q. Dat is de hypothese, die overigens brede aanhang heeft. Toen Thomas gevonden en gepubliceerd was, zag men er een bevestiging in van de hypothese over Q. Thomas zou, als verzameling losse uitspraken, dezelfde vorm vertonen als Q. Ongeveer 30 procent van de spreuken in Thomas staan ook in de veronderstelde Q. Maar is er ook relatie tussen Thomas en Q? Voor zover men veronderstelt dat Thomas als verzameling uitspraken dateert van vóór de Nieuwtestamentische evangeliën, ziet men gewoonlijk in Thomas een onafhankelijke traditie. Thomas zou oorspronkelijk samengesteld zijn in de Thomas-gemeente in Edessa, geheel onafhankelijk van Q. En de veronderstelde Q is samengesteld onafhankelijk van Thomas. Thomas en Q zouden dan twee regionaal gescheiden tradities van Jezus-volgelingen vertegenwoordigen. Maar ook als men dit aanneemt, en Thomas, evenals Q, ontstaan zou zijn vóór de Nieuwtestamentische evangeliën, dan rest nog de vraag: is de teruggevonden Thomas gelijk aan de oorspronkelijke verzameling zoals die in Edessa zou zijn opgesteld? De teruggevonden tekst van Thomas dateert uit de vierde eeuw en het is zeer onwaarschijnlijk dat we hiermee de complete en ongewijzigde oer-Thomas in handen hebben. De oer-Thomas is hoogstwaarschijnlijk in het Aramees opgesteld, daarna vertaald in het Grieks en de teruggevonden Thomas is weer een vertaling van de Griekse versie in het Koptisch. In dat traject heeft Thomas zo goed als zeker redactionele wijzigingen ondergaan, laatstelijk nog onder gnostische christenen in Alexandrië. Maar wat zijn die wijzigingen? Daarover is moeilijk zekerheid te verkrijgen. Hetzelfde probleem geldt overigens ook voor Q, want de oudste handschriften van de Nieuwtestamentische evangeliën dateren ook uit de vierde eeuw, dezelfde eeuw van het teruggevonden koptische evangelie van Thomas. In zijn boek Het Evangelie van Thomas doet Gilles Quispel, kenner van de gnostiek en ontdekker van Thomas, een poging om uit de teruggevonden Thomas de 'oorspronkelijke woorden van Jezus' te destillerenG. Quispel, Het Evangelie van Thomas, 2004 Amsterdam. Zijn keuzes kunnen echter niet steeds met harde feiten gestaafd wordenM. Dieperink, Op zoek naar het oorspronkelijke christendom, 2007 Zoetermeer. De Jezus van het Thomas-evangelie In het Thomas-evangelie wordt niet gesproken over de geboorte, het leven, of de kruisdood en opstanding van Jezus. Dat is voor sommigen een reden om te veronderstellen dat het Thomas-evangelie een vroege tekst is, ontstaan nog vóór de formulering van de kruisdood-theologie in de 2e eeuw, die later bij het Concilie van Nicaea in 325, als de verzoeningsleer tot dogmatisch fundament van het christendom werd bevestigd. Nagenoeg verlaten is de opvatting dat het Thomas-evangelie een resultaat zou zijn van een bewerking van de oorspronkelijke evangeliën die rond 150 ontdaan zouden zijn van hun eschatologische elementen. In dat geval zou er sprake zijn geweest van een Thomische gemeente die afstand wilde nemen van gedachten omtrent de eindtijd. In plaats daarvan richtten zij zich op een meer vergeestelijkte, introspectieve invulling van de leer van Jezus. In het Thomas-evangelie is het centrale thema de boodschap van Jezus dat zelfkennis ook kennis van het Al betekent. Dat is een kenmerk waarom men gewoonlijk het Thomas-evangelie als een gnostische tekst beschouwt. De meeste logia zijn non-dualistisch; een terugkerend thema is 'de twee één maken.' Enkele andere logia schilderen de wereld echter als een dualistische schepping. Een demiurg - zoals in de gnostiek voorkomt - ontbreekt in deze tekst echter volledig. En zeker zijn ook niet alle logia eenduidig gnostischA.J.B. Higgins, Non-Gnostic Sayings in the Gospel of Thomas, in: Novum Testamentum 4/4, 1960, p292-306. Omdat het in Nag Hammadi gevonden document uit de 4e eeuw wel onder redactie van een gnosticus stond en bedoeld was voor gebruik in een gnostische omgeving, wordt het Thomas-evangelie niettemin meestal tot de gnostiek gerekend. Thomas en het koninkrijk In de synoptische evangeliën Matteüs, Marcus en Lucas vindt men veelvuldig de verwachting dat de eindtijd nabij is. Jezus zal spoedig terugkeren en dan 'het koninkrijk' vestigen, het heilsrijk, waarbij dan de gelovigen en de ongelovigen definitief van elkaar gescheiden zullen worden, de ongelovigen ten verderve. In Marcus 9 zegt Jezus bijvoorbeeld: Ik verzeker jullie: sommigen die hier aanwezig zijn zullen niet sterven voordat ze de komst van het koninkrijk van God in al zijn kracht hebben meegemaakt. Maar die verwachting komt, letterlijk gezien, niet uit. Het evangelie naar Johannes plaatst het koninkrijk in de hemel, na de dood en alleen voor de gelovigen. Bij Lucas (Lc 17,20-21) krijgt deze eindtijdverwachting een andere vorm. De eindtijd is er al, maar men neemt het niet waar: De komst van het koninkrijk van God laat zich niet aanwijzen, en men kan niet zeggen: “Kijk, hier is het!” of: “Daar is het!” Maar weet wel: het koninkrijk van God ligt binnen uw bereik. Het Thomas-evangelie staat dicht bij de opvatting van Lucas, en benadrukt de spirituele dimensie van 'het koninkrijk'.K. Erlemann, Endzeiterwartungen im frühen Christentum, 1996 Tübingen, p98-99. In uitspraak 113 van het Thomas-evangelie stelt Jezus dat het koninkrijk niet in de toekomst ligt, en ook niet in de hemel, maar 'uitgespreid is over de aarde, maar de mensen zien het niet'. De gnostische uitleg daarvan is, dat de boodschap van de Jezus van het Thomas-evangelie niet zozeer over geloof, maar over een innerlijke ervaring gaat: :Zijn leerlingen zeiden tot hem: :''Wanneer zal het koninkrijk komen? :''Jezus zei: :''Het koninkrijk komt niet door het te verwachten. :''Je kunt niet zeggen: ‘Het is hier’, of ‘Het is daar’. :''Nee, het koninkrijk is uitgespreid over de aarde :''maar de mensen zien het niet. Ook in andere logia wordt de aanwezigheid van het koninkrijk in het hier en nu benadrukt: In Thomas 51 zegt Jezus daarover: :Wat je nog verwacht is al gekomen, :''maar je herkent het niet. Thomas-evangelie en vrouwen In het Thomas-evangelie worden enkele vrouwen, net als in de evangeliën uit het Nieuwe Testament, met name genoemd. In het Thomas-evangelie worden de meeste vragen gesteld door 'de leerlingen' die verder niet bij naam genoemd worden. Het Thomas-evangelie kent twee logions, waarin een bij haar naam genoemde vrouw een vraag aan Jezus stelt, Maria Magdalena in logion 21 en Salomé in logion 61. In de laatste logion vraagt Petrus aan Jezus om Maria Magdalena weg te sturen. Maar Jezus wijst hem terecht en zegt dat hij haar een gelijkwaardige positie zal geven als die van mannen: :Simon Petrus zei tot hem: :''Stuur Maria van ons weg, want vrouwen zijn het leven niet waard. :''Jezus zei: :''Zie, ik zal mij met haar verbinden en haar tot mens maken, :''opdat ook zij een levende geest worde, net als jullie mannen. :''Want ook iedere vrouw die mens wordt zal het koninkrijk der hemelen binnengaan. Logion 114 behoort waarschijnlijk niet tot de oerversie van het Thomas-evangelie en zou later zijn toegevoegd. Het weerspiegelt de verschillende opvattingen over de rol van de vrouw binnen de gnostiek en die van de zich dan vormende Kerk. In de gnostiek zijn vrouwen gelijikwaardig aan mannen. Thomas-evangelie en de katholieke Kerk De eerste vermelding van het Thomas-evangelie, vergezeld van een citaat eruit, werd door Hippolytus van Rome (170-235) geschreven. Ook Origenes maakt gewag van een evangelietekst van Thomas, maar het is onduidelijk of het hier om hetzelfde geschrift gaat. In de 4e eeuw schrijft kerkhistoricus Eusebius van Caesarea over het Thomas-evangelie dat het niet authentiek is. Het Thomas-evangelie heeft nooit ingang gevonden in de canon van het christendom, waarschijnlijk omdat het geschrift niet bekend was tijdens het samenstellingproces ervan. Daar staat tegenover dat de kerkvaders het Thomas-evangelie nooit hebben verboden of op een index hebben geplaatst.K. Berger, Elaine Pagels sucht und sucht und sucht, in: Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 6 okt. 2004. Afwijzing van het Thomas-evangelie kwam eerst later tot stand, nadat het in verband was gebracht met o.a. het manicheïsme. Zo staat in ''De receptione haereticarum van Timotheus van Constantinopel te lezen dat het Thomas-evangelie in gebruik was bij manicheïsten. Bronnen Externe links * Evangelie van Thomas - Met toelichting, forum en parallellen in Bijbel. Men kan de tekst downloaden. * Het evangelie van Thomas * Vertaling in het Nederlands - Met verklaring van de logica in hedendaagse taal. Categorie:Apocrief boek Categorie:Gnosticisme Categorie:Evangelie